The Greatest Show Unearthed!
by Dificult Simplicity
Summary: Lavi and Yuu walk back to the HQ only to find a carnival has come to town. Why is the Millenium Earl here? Why is Allen here? One shot and Song fic! evilAllen and very slight AllenxRoad if you squint and imagen really really hard. T to be safe


**Nami: Ugh I always froget this part!**

**Allen: Nami! your alive!**

**Yuu: bout time...**

**Nami: Yes Im alive and not breathing!**

**Allen: Ummm what?**

**Yuu: Are you an Akuma? -eyes narrowed-**

**Nami: No silly! Im a...**

**Allen: A what?**

**Nami: A VAMPIRE! WOOOOO! -dramatic over the top anime spinny thing-**

**Yuu: dont tell me you sparkle**

**Nami: Ew! No! Those kind are gay! I'm the kind that is so freaking hot and doesnt dissolve or sparkle but gets really tired during the day!**

**Allen: So thats why you posted at night.**

**Nami: Bingo!**

**Yuu: and i guess that explains why you took so long, transforming and stuff**

**Nami: No I just got distraced by writing three fics at once.**

**Yuu: -sweatdrops-**

**Alright heres my disclaimer**

**Disclaimer: I do not own -Man. If I did however I would murder Yuu (-in background- hey!) and Lenalee. Also I would torture Allen every chance I got. And he would be topless cause in that one episode (eight i think) when he was doing push ups on the chair I was like WHOA DAMN! (-in background- yuu: allen stop taking my fangirls! allen: hehe sorry) Also I don't own Greatest Show Unearthed. That belongs to creature feature. Hey and if you guys read this good job with this song! I truely like it! (-in background- thats because you a stupid goth) -turns around and kicks yuu in the innocence- Im not stupid!**

**Allen: Enjoy!**

Lavi walked down the street with a bored expression on his face. He looked over to the azure samurai walking next to him. "You know getting back to headquarters would go faster i-" The swords master just glared at him. "Umm never mind." He sighed inwardly and looked at the sky. 'Wonder where Allen is. Haven't seen him all day.' He looked back in front of him and stopped.

"What is you stupid rabbi-" Kanda stopped and froze as well. In front of them was a giant tent. It was a dark blue with demon stars all over it. They looked at each other and nodded, both thinking the same thing. 'There might be Akuma there!' The ran towards the tent only to be stopped by a huge man with a tall top hat. He had a huge smile on his face and thin yellow eyes. 'T-the Earl!'

The Millennium Earl stood up taller and smiled. He spread his right arm and pointed his umbrella at the tent. "Ladies and gentlemen! Boys and ghouls! Step right up!" Both Kanda and Lavi sweatdropped. 'What was this guy planning now'? Out of nowhere four akumas jumped out of nowhere. Two were disguised as very attractive women and two were in very ugly and repulsive. "Behind this curtain lies a ghastly concoction of Delight, Horror, Fantasy and Terror! Your every wish is our command! Your every whimsical Desire brought to life! But I'm warning you, there's always a price..." Just then Allen jumped down. His left eye was black with a red pupil and his scar was more intricate. His arm was also transformed into the claw version of the anti akuma weapon. He lifted his left arm and pointed to the tent on the opposite side of the earl. The both shouted " Welcome to the Greatest Show Unearthed!"

Out of nowhere jumped tons of akuma. They pulled Lavi and Yuu into the tent with Allen skipping in front of them. The akuma pulling the were singing a soft "lalala". After walking for a few minutes they were in the center ring, people in the stands watching them. Above their heads akuma were twisting and turning as trapeze artists. Allen smiled turning to the crowd "The Dark Carnival is in Town! You better be ready!" Level zero akumas walked through the crowd, spinning and stabbing some off the people. "Just follow the Parade, of dancing skeletons! Full of ghoulish delights, Around every corner!" He turned and leaned in close to Lavi's face who shivered. "Don't tell your parents you're here. They'll soon be mourners!" Road, who was walking on one of the tightropes jumped down and stood next to Allen and they both faced back to back looking at the crowds. "Welcome to the lower birth! The Greatest Show Unearthed! We appear without a sound. The darkest show around! We will leave you in a daze. Madness, Murder, Dismay! We will disappear at night, With blood on the concrete!"

The crowd applaud loudly, cheering and screaming. The skeleton akumas spinned more and sliced more humans, only to have cheering as the response. Akuma were walking on the tightrope, fighting each other, blood splattering on the crowd. Allen grabbed Lavi and Road grabbed Yuu and they pulled them both to another link in the tent. "I will be your ticket taker. Come inside it's a dream!" He lifted a curten that was dividing them from another room. They walked in only to see mirrors on every wall, reflecting their movement. "Enter the fun house of mirrors! No one can hear you scream! We can supply anything, that your heart desires!" He turned back to Yuu, whose mask of indifference had fallen, and smirked evily. "But the consequences, will surely be dire!" He stood tall and Road jumped next to him, the same evil smirk present on her face. "Welcome to the lower birth! The Greatest Show Unearthed! We appear without a sound. The darkest show around! We will leave you in a daze. Madness, Murder, Dismay! We will disappear at night, with blood on the concrete!" Just then a scream was heard from the main tent. Yuu and Lavi ran as fast as they could only to find that every person that was in the crowd, was murdered. They both stood there, shock and fear clear on their faces. The "lalalaing" of the akumas was still heard although there were none around.

Allen and Road walked up to them. They laughed manically and soon akumas were all around them. "Come inside! For the ride! Your deepest darkest fears! The best night! Of your life! You're never leaving here! The unknown! The unseen! Is what your gonna find! Witness this! Witness that! Until you lose your mind!" Allen then raised his claw and slashed Yuu in half, blood splashing everywhere. All of Kanda's organs spilled out onto the floor. Allen smiled psychotically. He walked closer to Lavi, arm pointed out at him ready to strike. "Welcome to the lower birth! The Greatest Show Unearthed! We appear without a sound! The darkest show around! We will leave in a daze! Madness, Murder, Dismay! We will disappear at night, with blood on the concrete!" He raised his arm and crushed Lavi's body under his fist. His scream pierced the night. The earl walked next to Allen and patted him on the shoulder. "Good job fourteenth."

A Few Days Later at HQ

Lenalee walked out of her brothers office and sighed as she walked down one of the hall ways. 'Lavi and Kanda are murdered and no one knows where Allen is. How could this get any worse?' She stopped as she walked past a window. She quickly ran back to it and saw a huge navy tent with black stars covering it. "What's that?" She quickly ran outside to check it out.

Later that evening a scream was heard.

Then it disappeared that night, with blood on the concrete.

**Owari!**

**Nami: Uh huh! Oh yeah! Thats what Im talking about!**

**Allen: ...I killed Lavi?**

**Yuu: you dont care about me? -he growls-**

**Allen: nope~**

**Yuu: not even lenalee?**

**Allen: shes a whore!**

**Nami: OOOoooh Buuuuurn!**

**Lenalee: -smacks allen on the head and storms off like a pimp-**

**Nami: Look at that yellow button down there...I think its lonley...Can ya push it to make it happy? And write something while you there XD**


End file.
